Follows The Singer After Forever
by nao avila
Summary: 15 Años despues de la pelea contra los vulturis. Edward y Bella viven su vida felices junto con su hija Renesmee. Pero ¿Que pasara si bella descubre que Edward encontro otra cantante y que el le es infiel con ella?


FOLLOWS THE SINGER AFTER FOREVER

DISCLAIMER: _Los personajes y lugares reconocidos son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama y algunos personajes son míos_

_**PREFACIO:**_

¿QUE HICE MAL?

¿POR QUE ME DEJO?

¿ACASO NUNCA FUI SUFICIENTE?

¿NO ME AMO DEMACIADO?

¿POR QUE JUGO CON SU HIJA Y CONMIGO?

¿DESDE CUANDO ME ENGAÑA?

ESTAS SON LAS PREGUNTAS QUE ME RECORREN EN LA CABEZA DESDE QUE EL ME DEJO

_**CAPITULO I**_

Edward y yo estábamos abrasados en la cama después de una increíble sesión de sexo toda la noche. Lo bueno de ser vampiros es que nunca nos cansábamos, y en este caso era mejor, aparte del tiempo que podíamos utilizar con nuestra hija Renesmee. Desde hace ya 15 años éramos una familia feliz, ubicada al norte de Alaska, sin la intervención de los Vulturis.

- Es momento que nos levantemos - dijo Edward desasiendo el agarre para dejarme un casto beso en la frente.

Desde hace días el se ah estado comportando extraño conmigo, pero no le di mayor importancia, de seguro aun sigue enojado por mudarnos de Forks, según el no se quería ir dejando atrás el lugar de donde comenzó todo y mas por que el reto de los Cullen se prefirió quedar allá, nosotros nos independizamos hace 2 años para ser nuestra propia familia, pero claro, los visitamos una vez al mes

- Tienes razón - acepte - Nessie se despertara en cualquier momento - de mala gana me levante para ponerme unos Jeans y una americana color gris sencilla, mientras él con sus Jeans y su camiseta a cuadros color roja con negro. La historia oficial era que Edward asistía a la universidad y yo que era unos años mayores que él, me quedaba en casa para estar con la hermana menor de Edward que era Renesmee, que asistía al instituto. Salimos a la sala para preparar el desayuno a nuestra hija. Nuestra casa era de dos pisos escondida en medio del bosque, la decoración era como la cabaña que tuvimos en Forks pero eta era mucho más grande e igual de perfecta.

- Edward, después de recoger a Nessie la llevare con Stella a almorzar - Stella, era una hibrida de unos 18 años de edad que conocimos un día casando en el bosque, al instante las tres nos hicimos amigas, haciendo citas para almorzar y por desgracia, las compras.

- Está bien, ¿como a qué horas regresaras? - pregunto

- Creo que pasado de las nueve de la noche - respondí insegura porque siempre los planes de ella se alargaban de mas

- Ok - respondió algo ¿feliz? definitivamente Edward si estaba raro. No profundice demasiado mis pensamientos por que bajo mi hija con su ropa para el instituto ya puesta y ya lista con la mochila en su hombro, entonces me di cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde, agarre las llaves del Ferrari plateado que me regalo Edward en mi cumpleaños y empuje a Nessie en el asiento del Copiloto

- Buenos días para ti también mama - dijo me hija con humor ya que ni siquiera la había saludado cuando bajo de las escaleras.

- Lo siento mi amor, es que se nos estaba haciendo tarde, por cierto, hoy iremos con Stella - cuando dije su nombre, la cara de mi hija se ilumino, de verdad adoraba a Stella.

Deje a Nessie en el instituto y me dirigí al centro comercial a comprar algo de ropa para cazar, ya que la ultima estaba hecha pedazos en algún lugar del piso de nuestra habitación.

Para cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de recoger a Nessie, fui por ella y nos encaminamos a casa de Stella que no vivía muy lejos de notros pero si a una buena distancia.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde con ella entre bromas y risas, pero cuando llego el momento de despedirse ninguna quería decir adiós. Cuando nos liberamos de las caras de Stella con sus pucheros de "quédense" y con la promesa de venir mañana vi el reloj y descubrí que apenas eran las siete, Edward aun estaba en la universidad y no volvería al menos dentro de una hora. Conduje a casa y aparque el auto, este a diferencia de mi chatarra cuando era humana, no hacia ni el mínimo ruido. Nessie me dijo que se quedaría aquí afuera en el pórtico por que esperaba una llamada de Jacob, así que ingrese a la casa y fui directo a la habitación, conforme me iba acercando, escuchaba ruidos extraños hasta que los pude distinguir me di cuenta que eran ¿gemidos y jadeos? Algo andaba mas, desearía que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, con el corazón en la mano abrí la puerta de mi habitación y en ese momento me sentí desfallecer, algo adentro de mi se rompió y si fuera humana de seguro estaría llorando

Edward estaba encima de una mujer castaña, él le besaba el cuello y ella estaba sudorosa por la fricción, sus pelvis se movían al compas con perfecta sincronización y ninguno se había dado cuenta hasta que yo jadié horrorizada por la escena

A Edward se le desfiguro la cara por el horror de ser descubierto y la castaña que era humana, se ruborizo sin saber lo que en realidad pasaba hay, quien era yo y porque Edward parecía horrorizado

-Bella... yo - balbuceo pero no le salía ninguna palabra establemente audible

Aun no hallaba mi voz, la mujer se levanto de ahí tratando de mostrar lo menos posible de su desudo cuerpo mientras agarraba su ropa para marcharse. ya con su ropa y Edward con un pantalón salía de ahí pero la castaña antes paso con Edward, le dio un casto beso en la boca y le susurro un "te amo" al que para aumentar mi dolor Edward le respondió con un "yo mas" estuve apunto de reaccionar para abalanzarme a esta mujer pero un jadeo se escucho detrás de mi, era Nessie con lagrimas en la cara que no podía creer lo que veía, se cayó de rodillas y gimoteaba en voz alta, la entendía, de un momento tener una familia feliz y después nada. me acerque a ella y le susurre " ve por tus cosas" ella asintió y se encamino escaleras arriba.

Al voltear la muchacha había desaparecido y Edward estaba parado enfrente de mí con una expresión de suplica en el rostro

- ¿ me puedes explicar que mierda es esto?- dije, estaba segura que mi cara era un total desastre y este era en uno de esos mementos en los que desearía poder llorar

-Lo siento bella, es que esto solo paso. dijo con su estúpida escusa

-¿"solo paso"?- pregunte incrédula- ¿!como que esto solo paso!? ¿ cómo pudiste hacernos esto a Renesmee y a mí? ¿ solo paso y ya- grite encabronada, quería sacar todo el dolor de mi alma, el agujero se había instalado de nuevo en mi pecho pero ahora era el doble de profundo y doloroso

No le di tiempo para contestar y fui al cuarto a sacar mi ropa de ahí, lo que más me dolió mientras que empacaba fue que él nunca me detuvo, agarre el anillo de matrimonio que aun estaba en mi dedo lo lance por la ventana atravesando el vidrio

- Lo siento Bella, su olor es más fuerte que el tuyo cuando eras humana, a ella la amo más que a ti- con esas palabras ya no pude mas y le propine una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda volteándole la cara

- Te odio Edward Cullen - dije con en las profundo dolor de mi alma y odio por seguir amándolo

- mañana recibirás noticias de mi abogado respecto al divorcio ñ dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa y yo lo miré mal, con ganas de darle una segunda cachetada. En ese momento me sentí mierda, basura, algo que se puede desechar cuando te aburres de eso. Termine de empacar y me salí del cuarto para encántame con mi hija aun llorando, su maleta hecha. El no hiso ningún además de acercarse a consolarle y eso me dolió incluso mas

cada vez la herida del pecho se hacía más grande y estaba al rojo vivo tragándose mi corazón

Salí de la casa en mi Jeep , no me quería llevar el Ferrari por qué no quería que nada me recordarse a Edward. No sabía a dónde mas ir por lo que me dirigí al aeropuerto comprando boletos a Forks mientras llamaba a Alice. Ella contesto al segundo timbrazo

-Hola Bella ¿a que tengo el honor de tu llamada?-pregunto y se me hiso raro que no hubiera visto aun todo lo que paso y después recordé a Nessie

-Alice... yo...- dije con voz quebrada- voy hacia Forks con Nessie- conteste

- Excelente, por favor, pásame a Edward -dijo con voz tranquila

-Yo.. no vengo con Edward- confesé- el me es infiel

Al otro lado de la línea solo puse escuchar un jadeo horrorizado...

_**continuara...**_

_**Hola gente**_

_**¿qué tal les pareció la historia?**_

_**¿la amaron?**_

_**¿la odiaron?**_

_**¿quieren lanzarme algún jitomate?**_

_**sé que a muchas no le ha gustado el tema de la infidelida pero la vida sin drama no es mida**_

_**así que dejen algún comentario por favor**_

_**nao masen**_


End file.
